1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stormwater drain filters for sewer systems, and, more particularly, to a filter for stormwater runoff which removes sediment and liquid hydrocarbons that are suspended in the stormwater effluent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stormwater drain guards for sewer systems normally include simply a grate to prevent the influx of large debris. A storm sewer or drain means a sewer that carries storm or surface water, street wash, and other waters or drainage but excludes domestic wastewater or industrial wastes. Federal regulations and state standards now mandate the removal of sediment and hydrocarbons from stormwater runoff before it is released into sewer systems.
One commercially available system for achieving these results is a contaminant absorbing trough apparatus used in connection with new and existing stormwater drainage sewer inlets. The apparatus is provided with a trough area for the retention of a removable and replaceable absorbent filter material in a filter cartridge which collects petroleum pollutants or liquid hydrocarbons. It is claimed that the trough apparatus, when compared to oil/water separators, is the only known accepted alternative apparatus for removing petroleum pollutants but which may be installed at a fraction of the cost of oil/water separators with lower maintenance costs.